Elmishima
by Inuyahsa-girl-hater
Summary: Elmishima is a half-demon who hates all men but will she fall for Sesshomaru
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**I****'m different you might say. Well if you saw the most beautiful girl in your entire life and add a dog tail and ears and you have me. My name is Elmishima and I'm one hundred and fifty years old. My mother was normal human named Sicishomi. My father is a demon by the name of Hirogashimi. My father was gliding through the sky and he sensed my mothers beautiful aroma. He then plunged down and stole her out of her husband-to-be's arms she instantly fell in love with him. My mother soon was pregnant with me. As soon as I was born we went into hiding. **

**M****y father visited us as often as he could. One day when he left I uttered one immerse angered cry. As it so happens my father's enemy demon Togami Horashu was gliding over us and heard that horrid cry. He then came to investigate. He discovered I was my father's daughter. He decided to convey a message to my father. He was going to kill my mother and I. He tried to attack me but, my mother held him off. By the time my father arrived my mother was dead and I was being attacked. My father ripped him off me and threw him to the wall and clawed and gnawed at him. Finally, he fled; my father took me to a healer immediately. Every since then my father has been very protective of me. He never allowed any alphas around me especially. **


	2. Chapter 1 The meeting

**Chapter 1-The meeting**

**Well you see my father was the Lord of the East. I being his daughter was the princess you could say. When my father told me Lord Taisho was having a dinner for all the girls in the kingdom and beyond and I was invited to come. I said why he would want me to come. I always thought he hated all hanyou and humans. He laughed and said "You'll be the only hanyou there and there definitely won't be any humans." "What!" I screamed. **

"**Why am I invited then?"**

"**It seems his son Sesshomaru has found a spark in you he liked he seems to want you as his mate."**

**As I pass out from excitement and horror I see my father laughing. When I awake I have no idea where I am. That's when a young maiden named Horaka came up to the bed and asked "Madam would you like some food or perhaps a bath or even better to meet your host." I screamed, "NO! I hate him!" **

**Five seconds later, Sesshomaru ran in. He grabbed Elmishima and threw her on the ground and roughed her up. She laid there gasping for air, unable to believe what had just happened to her. She quickly went after him. She found him skulking in his room. She beat him time and time again each time making it hurt more and more. Finally, he grabbed her arm and pushed against the wall. He then said, "You will be my mate and you will obey me and love my caress and touch."**

**She then spat in his face and ran away. He couldn't understand why she hated him or why she didn't want to be his.**

**He had loved her since she was a child. When he was ten he would watch her always. **

**A rage came over him. He ran towards her and threw her down and did a number of unspeakable acts on her. When he was done she ran fast and far. She left the castle and while she was out in the forest she met Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha. She had always adored him. He was a hanyou like her. She told him what had happened showed him everything. He grew furious and left for the castle. He confronted Sesshomaru full force and caused him to topple over. Sesshomaru then regrouped himself and attacked. He fit him full strength with his poison nails in the face. Inuyasha gasped for breath. He sank to his knees. The last thing Inuyasha saw black everywhere and his brother's face haunting his mind.**


	3. Chapter 2 The betrayel

**Chapter 2 – The Betrayal **

**Kikyo had heard a disturbance. When she arrived at the seen she saw Sesshomaru fighting Inuyasha. Inuyasha losing. She realized how gorgeous Sesshomaru was. She wanted him, needed him, and would do anything to get him. She knew Inuyahsa was not dead but, she didn't want Inuyasha to live. She crept up to him and used a purifying arrow straight threw his heart. **

**Elmishima arrived at the castle and saw Inuyasha dead cold on the ground. She knew who had done it. Sesshomaru. She flew into a rage and went after him.**

**Mean while, Kagome was looking for Inuyasha. She couldn't find him. Finally she found his tracks and followed them to their spot. She looked where she was. She was in front of Naraku's cave. She went into a fury and grasped Naraku by his neck and drove a purifying arrow through his cold unloving heart, little did she know that he had loved Kikyo for a long time and she was bearing his child. She then heard him say, "I am not to blame for Inuyahsa's death; his brother has brought about it." **

**Back at Sesshomaru's castle, Kikyo found Sesshomaru in his throne room with Jaken and Rin. She then confessed her love to him. He snarled and replied back, "I do not want you, you insignificant slime of abomination. You are impure and uncouth and you sit in front of me asking for my love and yet you bear another man, no, hanyou's child. Whore get off your knees, I know it will be painful for you to leave your favorite position. I do not love you I love Elmishima. Elmishima listening outside the door burst in and yelled, "I do not love you, but I love Inuyasha and you killed him." Kikyo whispered, "He didn't kill Inuyasha, I did."**

**Both Sesshomaru and Elmishima rose and looked astonished. **

**Elmishima then took the sword made from her fathers fang from her kimono a with one strike hit Kikyo in the arm and as Kikyo was about to strike back Sesshomaru tore her head from her body. Elmishima basked in his demon form glory he was so beautiful like this yet so scary.**

**He then started to nuzzle her hand and be playful with her. He was so cute like this not anything like he had been before. At that moment Kagome bust through the door and shot a purifying arrow at Sesshomaru. Elmishima struck it down and stabbed Kagome in one strike. She then saw that she had struck Rin and Jaken as well. She saw that Sesshomaru was staring at her in the weirdest manner. He rushed to her and grabbed her and hugged her. She then accepted him as hers for now at least.**


End file.
